The Emperor's Downfall
by Scrumptious treat
Summary: In a land where everything is up for grabs, only the strong survive. Those with ambitions to help the people, and those selfish enough to take only for their name. Follow our young heroes as they try to repair what's left of a doomed Empire.
1. Prologue

/Because seeing dreams crash and burn isn't already fun within itself, I wanted to get back to writing some fics. Not sure if it'll be any good, but... oh well!

Funny how most of these Randall related batches are the equivalent of filler. More to come!  
.

.

* * *

El Gaia, a land wrought with political turmoil and war. At first, the haven for the remaining humans who had managed to escape the Gods wrath, but now, nothing more than disputed territory.

The heroes of the Great Escape were revered as royalty, the citizens even going as far as crowning the man, king. He refused their offer, instead, becoming an adventurer who roamed the land and helped build cities, and mine for precious ores to further their advancements. In time, he would grow to father two children. A son, who went by the name Rouche, and a daughter, Limera.

The girl grew up thinking that her parents were great heroes. They eradicated demonic threats wherever they would sprout up. As time passed on, she grew unhappy about the state of the world. Selfish men and women only fought for wealth and power, without so much as a care for the people. Confronting her parents about it, they chose to remain out of the affair.

Fed up with their lack of concern, she ran away to join the provisional army. Luckily, her brother followed her, but not before hearing a heartfelt goodbye from his mother, followed by the promise that they would come visit her sometime.

Due to her status, she was placed in a special corps, the "Randall Guard" alongside her brother. She was unhappy with the treatment she received, and went out of her way to slay a demon all by herself. It was a one sided fight, thanks to her powerful magic. Once she returned, what awaited her was a scolding from her brother.

At the time, her brother was declared the first Commander of the guard. It was only thanks to his name that he won that title, but he didn't care. What the others didn't know was that he was a natural born leader, just like his father, before him.

Somewhere down the line, a powerful demon lord invaded the city of Randall. Thanks to his wit, he was able to get the citizens out of harm's way; as well as protect each and everyone of his comrades. After their victory, he strengthened the Guard, and laid the foundations for the Empire itself.

He was commemorated as a hero equal, or even greater than his own father.

Not to say that Limera herself was overshadowed by her older sibling. She single handedly defeated a murderer, who went about daily killing.

Time loses all sense in El Gaia. Wars break out, kingdoms rise and fall. Plagues, famines, kidnappings, but somewhere down the line, long after the events of the original Randall Guard, a man named Agress rose to power. He, a descendant of the heroes who led the people to El Gaia, was tired of the suffering caused by the government. Sparking the war for unification.

His ideals and charm caused many to join his side. The commander of the Randall Guard at the time, Zalts, a young general, Gyras, leader of the volunteer army, Alessa, her trusted 2nd in command, Licht, and Agress's advisor, Johan.

With the help of the volunteer army and the Randall Guard, he was able to amass numerous victories, but not without the sacrifice of the trusted Randall Guard commander.

Establishing the Randall Empire, he then became the first Emperor. Shortly after, he fell out of favor with the volunteer army. The people grew untrustworthy of him, and he couldn't even manage the administration he had created.

What's now left is but a shamble of the dream he once had. This is where our story begins.


	2. Vague Memories

**/Since I have more free time than usual, I'll write up another chapter while I'm at it. They should be quick reads, but satisfying nonetheless!  
Now I hope you guys enjoy this.**

 **For reference: ././././. = Flashback**

 **.**

* * *

The Palace's hall echoed with each footstep the figure took. His short red hair and blue eyes glittered off of the ornate walls. He was part of the Imperial Guard, a sect specifically designed to protect the royal family. It was without to say, an honorary title. Sadly though, he knew that he was only chosen due to being of nobility, much like the rest of his comrades.

Approaching the golden brass doors to the Emperor's chamber, he nodded to the two guards. They were plated in full armor, yet moved with ease. Who's to say that even the privileged get to slack off? The doors groaned loudly as they opened inwardly, bathing him in a bright light.

A giant strip of red carpet led to the man himself. Agress. The Emperor sat in his throne, with his adviser, and the commander of the Guard by his side. Gyras, his superior, smiled at him. Despite the intimidating size of the weapon strapped to his back, and the countless battles he had been involved in, he had that friendly aura always around him. Johan, the Emperor's closest adviser, looked at him with distaste, and turned his attention back to the man.

"My liege, it is imperative that we do something about this daemon. If we continue to ignore him-" "Then what? Have you any ideas yourself?" The commander cut him off, sounding fed up as if he had been hearing this conversation for too many times. Agress slumped in his seat, seemingly bored. "You there, stop where you are!" Johan commanded.

Even with his effeminate appearance, something told him it was for the best to obey. The commander of the Guard raised an eyebrow in surprise, "Ordering around my subordinates now?" Pointing at the young man, he raised his voice. "Well? What are you doing just standing around? If you have something to say, then come."

Taking a timid first step, he felt the advisors glare burn into him. It was never good to get on his bad side. A fact he had learned from his superior. Kneeling at the throne, he bowed his head, "Your majesty, I've just received news from scouts on the whereabouts of the Daemon." For the first time, Agress's eyes lit up with keen interest. "Oh? Then do continue." He said.

"To be completely honest your majesty, we didn't necessarily scout him out. The Randall Guard had been patrolling near the southern depths of the forest." He continued, "They stumbled upon him, and were nearly eradicated in the process."

A small sigh escaped from the Emperor's lips. He motioned with his finger towards Gyras, and whispered something to him. He gave a short nod in response, and headed for the entrance. Johan wasn't someone he would like to trifle with, but he was completely protected by his relationship with royalty.

The adviser's lavender eyes glowered at the commander, before having him turn around to face him. "Would you please stop staring at me? I don't need another woman at my heels." He teased. His face instantly went beet red, matching the highlight on his silver hair. "N-Now that was just uncalled for! I want you out of this palace immediately!"

Giving a quick bow, he exited the room; leaving the three men to themselves. Reaching into one of his coats pockets, Johan took out a small notepad. "My liege, we still have other things to attend to. The citizens needs are being neglected due to the recovery from the unification wars. If we don't lower the taxes soon, then you'll lose all of your supporters." Hearing this caused the Emperor to frown. A decade ago, he had lost a majority of his supporters due to the dissolution of the Volunteer army. Yet the damage done to neighboring lands, and his own, greatly salted the wound.

If a foreign nation were to attack, then they were doomed. Thankfully, they were also the largest country in all of El Gaia. "Lower it down to a sixty percent." He muttered. "Sire….that's still too high." "Johan. Did you not just hear what I said?" Agress repeated himself coldly. Facing the young man at his feet, he shook his head, and forced on a smile. "Your commander is waiting for you, Regil. Best to not keep him waiting."

His adviser glanced quickly at him, and huffed in annoyance. "Well? Didn't you hear him? Best not to keep that idiot commander of yours waiting." Sometimes, Regil really wondered what his and Gyras relationship was like…

Once he had left the two to themselves, Johan cupped his chin in his hands, and thought for a moment. "Remind me again why we needed those blubbering buffoons." He asked. Chuckling at his comment, the Emperor rubbed his wrists. "Well, let's just say we are, who we are."

././././.

 _The battlefield was littered with bodies, those of familiar comrades Agress had grown to love and trust, and unfamiliar enemies, who probably had families they fought and died for. His blade was coated in blood, glittering as the sun's dying rays of light shone over the horizon. "Guess this is another victory for us!" A cheerful, feminine voice spoke up, slapping him hard on the back. Her hair was matted with swat, making it appear a darker shade of blonde. Her pistol and dagger were sheathed into their holsters; worn from the eventful battle._

" _The losses were much more severe than I had anticipated…. Is what I'm doing right?" He inquired. His cause was just, and fair, but the lives lost… Maybe this hadn't been the best path to choose. Noticing this, she winked at him in her usual cheeky fashion. "Follow what your heart believes in." She admitted. "Even if the path ahead seems dark and shrouded in mystery, just know I'll be here, right by your side!"_

" _Thank you, Alessa." He smiled, reaching out towards her hand._


	3. Scars

The Imperial Guards headquarters was teeming with activity. Cadets sparred with one another, while others enjoyed playing a game of chess at their own leisure. Gyras had secretly assembled a small squadron of the most experienced members. Informing them of the task handed to him by the Emperor himself.

Regil scanned the small team of five. He noticed that his closest friend, Valen, had not been given this assignment. "As you may know," The commander started, "We have caught wind of the Daemon that has been terrorizing our Empire for some time now." The group went silent. They were unnerved, all but the young noble.

"Now I know the rumors spread about it might be intimidating, but with planning and precision, we might stand a chance at slaying the foul thing." The tension in the air was tangible, so much so, that even the commander grew nervous. "Soldiers, do I make myself clear?"

One of the senior members raised his hand high in the air. "And how do you propose we corner him?" He asked. "We could use one of you as bait to lure it out." Gyras offered. The rustling in the silence was overwhelming. "Sir, I'm sorry, but that'd be a terrible idea." Regil interjected.

"To put it bluntly, we'd be sacrificing one of our own for no reason. What happens if it just ends up slaughtering us in the end? The Randall Guard didn't stand a chance, and you somehow expect us to hold our own?" Motioning towards his comrades, the redhead shook his head. "With a small force like this, we might as well engage him without our arms."

"Are you defying my orders?" He asked incredulously. "On the nose." Regil replied. "I don't doubt your judgement, sir, but I can't allow you to slaughter my fellow Guardsmen." Returning his superior's gaze with his own, he spoke firmly. "If you would, I'd recommend you to hand over this assignment to me. I will personally deal with this."

Gyras's eyes widened in disbelief, along with everyone present. "What!? Are you insane!?" Smiling sheepishly, he rubbed the back of his head. "I remember the tale of the First Commander of the Randall Guard's younger sister going out to suppress a demonic threat by herself. She turned out very successful." He said. "That's because she was a powerful sorceress! Look, I have faith in your swordsmanship, but you aren't anywhere near a Zelban's level to handle it!"

"That's the thing, sir. I'm not the commander. I'm not a Zelban, and I'm not a powerful sorcerer. I'm me, and that's who I'll choose to be. Just like them, and the heroes before them." Unsheathing his blade, a strong gust of wind knocked everyone off of their feet. All except his superior. "Drawing your weapon against the commander of the Guard is a crime punishable by death." Gyras's emerald eyes bore into his subordinate, causing his will to falter for a split second. Seizing his sword, the commander studied the steel work of his weapon. "Something like this doesn't fit someone of your caliber." Handing it back over to him, he put a hand on his shoulder.

"You're a good man, Regil. I have high hopes for you."

Being given full responsibility for bringing the daemon to justice, the redhead wandered the streets of Randall. Raindrops pitter pattered the roofs and open stands. Luckily, he was prepared for the gloomy overcast, and pulled up the hood on his cloak.

A mother and her child walked underneath an umbrella in the market district. The child stared with intent fascination at the weapon on his hip. "Mommy, look at his sword! I bet it can slice a burny in half!" They cheered gleefully. Chuckling, she apologized to the swordsman, and continued down their way.

After some time, he ended up at the memorial. Thanks to the weather, the place was secluded. Several giant slabs of marble scribbled with various names of those who lost their lives during the war of unification. Pressing his hand against the cool, smooth surface, he felt his heart twinge with anguish.

././././.

" _Mama, I don't want you to go!" The child pleaded, in tears. The woman smiled down at her son, stroking his hair. "Please don't cry. You'll make mommy cry too." She choked. How she wanted so to stay with her child, and raise him into a fine young man. "Your father will take care of you now. I need to go fight for us. For this land."_

 _Sniffles and sobs escaped the boy as he desperately wiped away at the tears. Why did adults always have to fight? Why can't they share? Sharing would mean no one would fight, right? Then why hurt each other just to prove a point? He had asked her all of these questions, and she always responded with "You'll know someday when you're older."_

" _Please don't go! I promise to be a good boy! I'll do all my chores, and study hard every single day!" He cried, clinging tightly to her waist. She felt his tears dampening her clothing. Gods why did they have to do this? "I know you'll be a good boy. I know you'll do your chores, and of course I know you'll study." She cooed. "It's okay to be sad. There'll be a lot of sad moments in your life, but never forget about the ones who love you. Even if they try hurting you, remember the times when they loved you."_

 _Kissing his forehead, she heard the whistle for the Volunteer Army. "Remember Regil. You're you, and will always continue to be you."_


	4. Red Ribbon

**/Well, I hope you guys enjoy character development, because I sure do! That's not to say that this will be the only chapter featuring that, seeing as how it's nearly impossible.**

 **Anyways, after this, you can expect things to change up in pace!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Valen, you need more discipline." Gyras instructed, inspecting his weapon for dents left by the impacts against the fully plated Guard. His opponent lied panting on the floor, forehead drenched in sweat. Running a hand through his brown hair, Valen glanced at the nick he left on his superior's outfit. "Looks like I'm two steps closer to defeating you…" He breathed.

The commander smirked, and helped him back up. "2x0 is still 0." A defeated sigh escaped the young man. Picking up the spear that had fallen to the ground, he leaned on it for support. His lavender eyes scanned the room, only to find his comrades cracking jokes about him. Their snickers and wide grins showing him how ignorant he was to challenge their leader for the 30th time.

He tried ignoring their comments, but they started getting to him. This was always how it ended up. Him utterly defeated, and ridiculed for his weakness. When he first arrived, he boasted of having an impenetrable defense. Gyras completely changed that. Pinpointing his flawed form, technique, and crevices in his armor. Ever since then, no one even bothered looking his way. Deeming him a failure of a soldier.

What could he do but ask for a rematch. Over, and over, and over, until he gained the trust and support of his fellow guardsmen. He was persistent, going as far begging him right after a training drill to spar. His commander admired his determination, but the rest thought of him as nothing more than a pest.

Eventually, he caught the attention of one Guard. He was polite, friendly, and popular among even the elites. Rumors say that his power even matched the commander's, but then again, rumors are only rumors.

Once the crowd had dispersed, Valen was left all by his lonesome. "When should I stop?" He asked himself, kicking up a cloud of dust. Hearing something ricochet off of his armor, he opened one eye to see a familiar figure walking down the stretch of land. "Did I miss your victory party, or what?" They called.

Completely forgetting about the humiliation he suffered, he smiled genuinely at his friend. "With that look, something tells me you've been promoted to commander." He added, shooting him a thumbs up. All his comments were well intended, causing the spearman to blush. "Yeah, you could say I won something alright."

Stretching his sore body, he glanced at the red sash on his friend's left arm. "You know you can take that off any time, right?" Shrugging, he placed a hand over the tied knot. "So?" He inquired. The brunette huffed, and punched him playfully on the shoulder. "Yeah, you're right. Sorry about that, Regil."

Folding his arms, the swordsman raised an eyebrow. "Why're you apologizing to me? I'm the one who was late to your match against the commander." Throwing an arm over his shoulder, he drew his sword from its sheath, and held it high over them. "After all, I want to be their personally when you crush him!" He proclaimed enthusiastically.

Feeling his arm fall to the side, Valen gazed at the ongoing clouds passing in the blue sky. "There's no chance I'm ever going to beat him…" He muttered bitterly, clenching his fist.

"No point in lying to yourself! Have confidence, and faith! You'll be able to do anything you put your mind to." Heading towards the edge of the training grounds, Regil turned to face him. "Well? Are you coming or not?"

Surprised, he went up to him, but only made it two steps before being stopped. "Please go clean yourself off. I don't want others looking at the future commander in disgust." Chuckling nervously, the spearman headed for his personal quarters to wash off, "Meet me at our spot!" He finished, leaving the training grounds.

The place that the redhead had situated himself in was a historical site. An older tavern, that ran from way back when the first humans arrived. It is said that the hero of the Great Escape himself assisted in building it. Whether that was fact or fiction, didn't matter. There were old portraits, and photos fading with color depicting him, and even his children who came here long after they had joined the Randall Guard.

It was the place where even the greatest of heroes sat down, and had a drink. Well, they also had the best food in town, some named after certain legendary figures. Sitting on a stool at the far end of the counter, the swordsman patiently awaited his dear friend. Knowing him, he was probably starving. Lugging around in that giant tin can of a suit must be very exhausting. Unlike him, he wore a pair of greaves and boots, along with a single pauldron strapped onto his right shoulder. Any armor is good enough if it keeps you alive on the field.

Taking a swig of his drink, he scanned the room to check if he had arrived yet. Turning up with nothing, he took another gulp. It sure was a slow night. His duties had kept him busy for the most part, and by the time he arrived back to headquarters, it had been late in the afternoon. Now all he wanted to do was have a drink with a good friend.'

Letting out a tired yawn, he rubbed his eyes of their tears. "Did I seriously take that long? It's only been half an hour." Valen said, pulling up a chair beside him. Calling over the waitress, he ordered himself a drink, and leaned back in his chair. The two sat their silently, enjoying each other's company. The bard's played their instruments, filling the room with the sounds of lutes and drums.

The warm glow the fire gave off lit the room, along with the chandelure and candles burning. "It'd be nice to have a day off every week, don't you think?" The spearman asked, sipping from his mug. Blinking slowly, Regil shook the contents of his drink. "Sounds great, but our duty is to protect the Empire." Groaning in annoyance, Valen waved him off. "You're so stiff. You need to take a break every now and then." Eyeing at the waitress who was serving another table, an idea formed in his mind. Nudging his friend eagerly, he grinned, "Hey, why don't you try talking to that girl over there?"

Without so much as a glance, the redhead declined his offer. "No thanks. Not interested, and besides, aren't you the one who wants to beat-" "Yeah yeah. What's his face. Can we just relax and not talk about work?" Sighing, the swordsman rested his head on the crook of his arm. "You're the one who even brought it up in the first place."

Rolling his eyes, he called over the tavern keeper. "Give me the Fiery Hothead Special." He ordered smugly, sitting up straight in his chair. Regil's eyes widened in shock, causing him to lift his head up. "What? Do you want to die!?" He yelled; thankfully, it was drowned out by the music.

"Die? I'm just hungry." Valen replied calmly. Panicking, the swordsman grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and shook him violently. "NO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" He shouted, "She had the most voracious appetite out of any living creature in all of El Gaia!"

Who he was referring to was the First Commander's sister. Back in the day, she was known for taking up seating's in entire restaurants only to eat away at their entire food supply. Then again, those could have been exaggerated tales, but that still doesn't change the fact that she was known as Randall's Glutton. "Today, I'm going to be the first person to finish this meal!" He exclaimed, preparing his fork and spoon at the side.

"YOU'RE GOING TO EAT YOURSELF TO DEATH, THAT'S WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN!" It's like someone put him on full blast with the way he was speaking. "Yes mother, I'll be careful." Suddenly, the bard's tune changed into something more somber, as if they knew he would soon come to pass. His friend's pleading never made him waver, even as the cook brought out the meal to him. Setting down a large bowl of creamy soup with shredded cheese, potatoes, carrots, and spinach. A waiter came following suit, making space for the 72 ounce steak that took up an entire portion of the table.

Their jaws dropped as more plates kept coming right after the other. Finally, the last server set down a bowl of chili right in front of him. The counter had been taken up entirely, serving as his own personal long table. "Can't forget about this," The chef said, plopping a dozen pale's of milk. "Enjoy!"

As they left, the spearman stared at the cornucopia of food in front of him. This could feed a family of twenty! Grabbing the spoon, he dug it into the chili, "Well, bottoms up." Chewing on the contents of the food, his face turned red. It almost seemed like his hair was simmering. Gasping dryly, he dunked his head into the bucket of milk. Wiping his face off with a rag, he panted heavily as the heat clung to his tongue. "Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that she loved spicy foods?" Regil added.

Several hours later, Valen found himself completely bested by 3rd degree slabs of meat, and soup that burned just by inhaling the vapors. "So that's how she got the name Volcanic Scepter." The redhead mused.

With the combined efforts of their zel, they were able to completely pay off his tab. On their way to the Imperial Guard's headquarters, Regil reminisced about the fun they had, while Valen felt more guilty; having forced his close friend to help pay for him.

Stretching his arms over his head, the swordsman gazed at the starry sky. The gentle breeze of the night felt cool against his warm skin. Yes, it was always great to end the day with a friend. "I hope that we get to have many more memories like this."

././././.

 _Being accepted into the Guard at the ripe age of eighteen, Valen outfitted himself in custom made armor. The order was made by his father, who was proud that his son could become a part of the Imperial Guard. An honorable duty that rarely arises to the opportunity._

 _The set of armor was heavy, ending with a crimson cape to match the the element his weapon was infused with. The main hall of the Imperial Guard's headquarters branched off into the many vicinities that occupied the building. A messhall, personal quarters, the commander's office, armory, and a door that led out into the training field. Having not known about the campus layout, most would find it odd witnessing a man outfitted in steel plating walking down their hall._

 _The knights of the Guard viewed him as just another newbie, who was only brought in for the sake of their parents. It seems that even the nobles cared for their children these days. Introducing himself to the various members, they went about their day as if he hadn't even stopped in to greet them._

 _He spoke politely to them, showing them the utmost respect, and they brushed him off. Whatever happened to treating others the way you wanted to be treated? Guess none of that mattered with these snotty knights._

 _As he was about to head towards the commander's office, he was pushed. He stumbled, but the way he did so in a suit of armor caused the entire room to erupt with laughter. They called him names like "Tin can" "Iron Jackass" and "Full metal dunderhead." Looking over his shoulder, he saw the man who had pushed him. He had dark hair, and was bent over; cackling like a madman._

 _His blood boiled from the noises directed at him. He knew better than to get into a fight on the first day. Hell, he could be kicked out by the leader since no one will take his side. Keeping his mouth closed, he continued on his path._

 _Although that's not what the others wanted. Some people are just cruel. They wanted to see him suffer, to harass him, and laugh at his pitiful face. Catching sight of his cape, one of them thought it would be a good idea to play with it. Tugging on the cloth harshly, Valen was dragged to the ground. The impact was harsh and abrupt, rousing even more laughter from the crowd. That's when he lost it._

 _Bringing himself to his full height, the spearman calmly approached the knight. Raising his fist, he smashed it into his face; sending the man flying into the wall. He was out cold the moment he plopped back on the floor. The onlookers grinded their teeth, and hurled themselves at him. It soon turned into an all out brawl, with him taking down half the populace in the room._

 _Growing exhausted after an hour of fighting, he collapsed to his knees. The sickening grins they wore made his stomach upset. These were the ones who had been in service for years. He couldn't hope to match them in his current state._

 _Then came a miracle from heaven. A figure he had never seen enter the room, suddenly appeared right before him. He had his arms outstretched protectively over Valen, glaring at the men and women who tried to attack the new Guard. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked coldly, glaring at them with the ferocity to match his orange red hair._

" _Just having some fun with the newbie." One responded innocently. "We were just horsing around, cut us some slack." Studying the unconscious knights, he put two and two together, and realized what they had been up to. "I don't condone bullying. Especially considering your age." He retorted. "You punk! Get out of our way, you've only been here for one month, don't get sassy with me!" The leader of the pack spat, aiming his weapon at the unarmed duo._

" _Fine! If you won't get out of my way, then I'll just-" In a split second, faster than the human eye could see, the redhead had him pinned to the ground. The bully's arm was twisted at an odd angle, probably from the overwhelming grip the younger Guard had on him. The crowd gasped, and backed away from them. "T-That guy….who is he!?" On cue, Valen's savior took the small dagger that was attached to the bully's hip, and threw it at the woman who spoke. Cutting her bare shoulder._

 _Whatever questions they had, were left unanswered as they ran away from duo. Even the bully scrambled away like a frightened kitten. Feeling his legs grow wobbly, the redhead kneeled on the floor. "Good thing they left….I just about used up all of my energy…" He panted._

" _A-Are you ok-" His savior turned to look at him with a smile; shamefully causing him to flinch. "I'm fine….just peachy." He breathed. Waiting for him to regain his footing, Valen then thanked this person. For being as kind to stand up for someone he didn't even know. There had to be something he could give him. To show that his efforts weren't just wasted._

 _Reaching around for the red cloth, he delicately cut it with the stray dagger on the ground. The long strip of fabric had some value to it. Maybe he could sell it? With a look of surprise, the redhead took it into his hands, and examined it. The texture was nice, and silky. The color wasn't half bad either._

 _Wrapping it around his left arm, he neatly tied the knot, so that no amount of strain could loosen it from its hold. Face to face with his new comrade, he held out his hand in a friendly gesture. "My names Regil. Happy to have you here."_


End file.
